The One I Love (Sequel)
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Kelanjutan Cerita 'The One I Love'. Yewook / BL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung **

**Kim Ryeowook **

**Other's **

**Genre : Romance **

**.**

**Typo (s), Ooc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**. **

Normal Pov

Udara pagi ini di sebuah desa di Incheon korea selatan, cukup membuat badan menggigil kedinginan. Tapi tidak membuat penduduk desa malas bekerja. Semua bekerja seperti biasa, ada petani yang membawa hasil perkebunannya ke pasar, anak-anak yang pergi ke sekolah dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, tidak bagi pemuda manis ini. ia masih bergelut dalam selimut ungu kesayangannya dan ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan sahabat kecilnya yang sedang membangunkannya.

"Yakk! Tukang tidur ayo bangun! Hari ini kau janji padaku." Ia berteriak dengan kencangnya agar orang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya bangun. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karna sang empu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun.

"Hey! Bangun!" ia terus berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya yang masih tidur itu. "Baiklah kalau kau tak bangun juga, aku akan membawa kiki dan jangan harap aku akan mengembalikannya!." Sungmin-orang yang membangunkan sahabatnya- mencoba memakai cara kedua setelah cara pertama gagal – berteriak -. Dan benar saja, cara keduanya berhasil.

"aku bangun. Kau puas?" mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang akan membawa boneka kesayangannya, membuat ia bangun dari alam mimpi indahnya. "Ck, cepatlah bersihkan badanmu. Nanti kita ketinggalan bus. Aku tunggu dibawah. Cepat oke." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sungmin langsung melesat keluar dari kamar yang didepan pintunya bertulisan 'Wookie's Room'.

Sedangkan wookie atau nama lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook, belum beranjak dari 'Futon'nya. "aish. Dia itu sering sekali mengganggu acara ~ , kalau aku tidak berjanji padanya mungkin aku masih berada di alam mimpiku. Aish menyebalkan." Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya yang sebelumnya sudah berantakan menjadi berantakan lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

.

.

**411 **

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Disana ia sudah ada appa, umma, dongsaengnya –Kim Minri dan jangan lupakan sahabat setianya namja imut yang diketahui namanya Sungmin, Lee sungmin.

"sudah bangun chagiya?" ucap sang appa saat melihat ryeowook turun dari lantai 2.

"ne appa" ryeowook berjalan menuju meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang diatasnya sudah terhidang berbagai sajian makanan.

Pletak

"yak! Ryeowook kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!" ucap sang dongsaeng saat ryeowook menjitak kepala nya dengan sayang. "panggil aku oppa pabbo dan kau mengambil tempat dudukku." Dengan tidak elitnya, ia mendorong dongsaengnya yang mengakibatkan Minri terdorong kesamping dengan keras.

"aish... menyebalkan." Appa kim hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua aegyanya yang bertengkar karena memperebutkan tempat duduk. "bisakah kau mengalah kepada dongsaengmu wookie?" tanya sungmin. Sungmin sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran yang tidak jelas antar ryeowook dan yeodongsaengnya. "aniya" jawab ryeowook cuek.

"kalian berdua jika bertemu selalu bertengkar, tapi jika tidak bertemu akan menanyakan satu sama lain." Ucap umma kim dari dapur sambil membawa panji yang berisikan sup daging menuju meja yang sudah terisi beberapa makanan. Setelah meletakannya, umma kim langsung duduk di samping sungmin berhadapan dengan ryeowook.

"dia saja yang rindu padaku." Ucap minri sambil menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Ryeowook berniat memukul kepala dongsaengnya, tapi niatnya terhenti karena sungmin sudah terlebih dulu memukul kepalanya. "cepatlah makan. Atau kita akan ketinggalan bus." Ucap sungmin pada ryeowook. sedangkan sang korban hanya menggerutu tak jelas. dan korban satunya, Minri, tertawa puas saat melihat sang oppa ditindas.

"hey minri-ah, kau tidak sekolah?" kini sungmin bertanya pada minri. Minri melirik ke jam yang bertengger (?) manis dipergelangan tangannya. "OMO! AKU TERLAMBAT! Ini semua gara-gara kau ryeowook." Minri segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera berangkat kesekolah. "umma , appa aku berangkat." Cup. Setelah mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya, Minri segera berlari sebelum sang hyung mengamuk mendengar perkataannya tadi. "YAAKK! DASAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR! AWAS KAU!". Dan benar saja, tak lama dongsaengnya keluar ryeowook segera berteriak.

.

.

**411**

**.**

**.**

Kini ryeowook dan sungmin berada di kotanya –Incheon. Mereka menyusuri toko yang berada di pinggir-pinggir jalan besar tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan.

"Min, kau benar-benar akan pergi ke seoul?" tanya ryeowook pada sungmin.

Pletak

"panggil aku hyung, wookie." Sungmin memberi 'hadiah' kepada wookie berupa jitakkan manis dikepalanya. "appo~" ucap ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru diberi 'hadiah' oleh sungmin. "Ne" ucap sungmin sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu melihat-lihat. "boleh aku ikut denganmu?" ryeowook mencoba merayu sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"tanpa kau minta, aku akan membawamu wookie. Tapi, ahjumma pasti tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Ucap sungmin kepada sahabatnya yang sudah diaanggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya.

Mendengar hal itu, ryeowook hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir mungilnya tanda ia sedang kesal. "hey, berhentilah pasang wajah imut itu. kau mau mereka menculikmu karena wajah imutmu itu?" sungmin terkekeh melihat wookie kembali memasang wajah biasanya saat iya melihat sebagian namja melihat ke arahnya yang seperti ingin 'menerkamnya' saat ini juga.

.

.

**411 **

**.**

**. **

Kini siang berganti malam. Sang matahari sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan sekarang digantikan oleh sang bulan yang terang ditemani oleh beberapa bintang menambahkan keindahan di langit malam itu. Dirumah keluarga Kim, semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul untuk menyantap makan malam. Seperti biasa, selalu ada keributan kecil di keluarga ini. "yakk! Kim Ryeowook kenapa kau menghapus semua dataku?" suara yeoja yang sedikit cempreng memenuhi rumah sederhana ini.

Pletak

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Aku lebih tua dari mu pabbo." Ryeowook menjitak-lagi kepala dongsaengnya karena sang dongsaeng tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel opp-aniya maksudnya Hyung.

**Ryeowook Pov **

Pletak

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Aku lebih tua darimu pabbo!" aku kembali menjitak kepala dongsaengku karena ia bersikap kurang sopan padaku.

"Appa~ hyung memukul kepalaku lagi". Ck, dasar pengadu. Aku jadi heran, kenapa aku punya dongsaeng seperti dia? Selain kurang ajar dia juga aneh. Kenapa ku bilang aneh? Karena dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel **Hyung ** bukan oppa padahal ia seorang yeoja. Asal kutanya 'kenapa ia memanggilku hyung bukan oppa padahal ia seorang yeoja' dan ia selalu menjawab 'aku sangat geli jika memanggilmu oppa.'. hah~ dasar aneh.

"Aish.. sudahlah. Waktunya kita makan malam. Minri-ah, simpan laptopmu dulu." ucap appa pada minri. Sebaiknya aku bilang saja pada appa dan umma jika aku ingin ikut bersama sungmin hyung ke seoul. "appa, umma. Euhm.. bolehkah aku ikut dengan sungmin hyung?" tanya ku hati-hati pada umma dan appa. "memangnya sungmin akan kemana?" umma kini bertanya padaku. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Ah baiklah aku akan bilang. "eum.. sungmin hyung akan-", "sungmin hyung akan pergi ke seoul." Mwo? Darimana ia tau?. "mwo? Keseoul?" umma menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"ne. dan wookie hyung ingin ikut dengannya Ke SEOUL" . Dari mana ia tau tentang itu? "mwo? Kau mau ikut sungmin kesana?" .Pletak. auuh~ tukan, eomma akan memukul kepalaku. "kalau kau pergi keseoul, kau akan tidur dimana? Lagian kota seoul itu besar dan untuk apa kau keseoul hah?" ini yang membuatku tidak berani mengatakannya pada umma. "aku akan bekerja di sana umma~" aku mencoba merayu umma dengan puppy eyes andalanku. Sepertinya tidak berhasil. Lihat saja, umma menatapku tajam. "Tidak ada cerita KIM RYEOWOOK!" hah~ umma kau sungguh pelit. Dan kulihat dongsaengku menahan tawanya karena melihat rayuanku gagal.

**.**

**.**

**411**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov **

Hari ini ryeowook bersama yeodongsaengnya mengantarkan sungmin ke terminal karena sungmin akan berangkat ke seoul.

"Hyung, hati-hatilah disana."ucap ryeowook sambil memeluk sahabatnya. "Ne wookie." Balas sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke seorang yeoja. "hyung, jangan melupaknku ne." ucap sang yeoja yang juga memeluk sungmin. "aku tidak akan melupakanmu minri-ah." Ucap sungmin. "sudahlah. Busnya sudah datang hyung." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Minri dan mengucapkan salam kepada ryeowook juga adiknya. "Bye Hyung!" ryeowook dan Minri melambaikan tangan kepada sungmin yang sudah menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke seoul.

**.**

**.**

**411 **

**.**

**.**

Pagi minggu yang menyenangkan bagi Kim Minri. Karena ia bisa bersantai dari tugas sekolahnya. "Hey, kau tidak menolong appa?" suara lain menghentikan kegiatan yeoja ini. "appa bilang, aku tidak usah membantunya." Yeoja itu kembali berkutat kepada PSP yang sempat terhenti. "hah~ aku merindukan sungmin hyung." Ryeowook tidur di pangkuan sang dongsaeng yang asik dengan gamenya. "kau berlebihan hyung. Ini baru 5 hari sungmin hyung pergi keseoul. Dan kau merindukannya?" ryeowook mencubit tangan sang dongsaeng dan itu ia mendapatkan tatapn tajam dari dongsaeng. "Mwo?"

Kriing~ Kriing~

Suara telp rumah mereka berbunyi.

"angkat itu." suruh ryeowook pada dongsaengnya dan ia menegangkan badannya menjadi duduk. "Kenapa tidak kau saja hyung?" Minri bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju telp rumah.

'Yeoboseo.' Ucap Minri sopan.

'...'

'Umma?'

'ah ne, tunggu sebentar ahjumma.'

"siapa" tanya ryeowook saat melihat dongsaengnya berjalan ke belakang rumah sambil membawa telp. "molla" ryeowook mengikuti dongsaengnya menuju halaman belakang tempat umma dan appanya berada.

"Umma ada yang mencarimu." Minri menyodorkan telp kepada umma kim. "nuguya?" tanya umma kim pada anak bungsunya. Dan sang anak bungsu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

'Yeoboseo'

'...'

'Ah ya aku ingat' Ryeowook dan Minri saling pandang dan kemudian mereka mengangkat bahu menandakan mereka tidak tau. Minri kembali ke dalam rumah, sedangkan ryeowook membantu sang appa yang sedang membersihkan kebun sayuran mereka. "kenapa appa membiarkan Minri bersantai? Sedangkan appa bekerja." Ucap ryeowook kepada sang appa yang sibuk dengan tanaman sayur lobaknya. "biarlah. Dia perlu bersantai. Akhir-akhir ini appa sering melihat dia pulang lambat dari biasanya" appa ryeowook dan ryeowook asik mengobrol hingga suara sang umma menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Letak kembali." Umma kim memberikan telp kepada ryeowook agar meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya. "Siapa umma?" tanya ryeowook kepada sang umma. "Teman umma." Jawab umma kim seadanya.

**.**

**.**

**411**

**.**

**.**

Siang berganti malam. matahari telah bertukar tempat kepada sang ratu malam -bulan ditemani oleh beberapa anak buahnya –Bintang. Dan udara yang tadinya hangat, kini menjadi dingin. Kini seluruh keluarga Kim sudah berkumpul untuk makan malambersama.

"wookie, kau pernah mengatakan ingin bekerja kan?" umma kim bertanya kepada anak sulungnya. "ne umma." Jawab ryeowook bingung."kenapa umma bertanya hal itu kembali?" kini sang anak bungsu bertanya. "aish. Diamlah minri-ah." Minri hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"apa kau mau bekerja di seoul?" umma kim kembali bertanya pada ryeowook. "Jinja umma? Wookie mau." Ryeowook menjawab dengan semangat saat ia akan bekerja di seoul. Ia ingin ke seoul tak lain dan tak bukan karena ingin bertemu dengan sungmin. Sahabat baiknya. "baiklah, besok kau akan ke seoul. Malam ini berkemaslah." Ucap umma kim.

"Gomawo umma!." Ryeowook segera kembali ke kamarnyauntuk berkemas tapi sebelumnya memeluk ummanya dengan senang. "umma aku ikut dengan hyung ne?" sang anak bungsu mencoba merayu sang umma agar dapat ikut dengan hyungnya. "kau sekolah minri-ah." Minri kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda dengan kesal karena keinginannya ditolak oleh sang umma.

**.**

**.**

**411**

**.**

**. **

Di kamar utama, terdapat 2 orang paruh baya. Sang yeoja sedang menelpon seseorang, sedangkan sang namja mendengarkan apa yang dikatan oleh sang yeoja.

'Ne teukie.'

'...'

'Ne Cheonma'

Pip

Sang yeoja meletakkan telp itu ketempat semula. "yeobo kenapa kau memperbolehkan wookie bekerja? Bukannya selama ini kau melarangnya?" sang suami menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya saat Heechul-Umma kim- memperbolehkan anak sulungnya bekerja. "sebanarnya aku juga tidak ingin wookie bekerjaa. Tapi, teukie memohon kepadaku agar aku bisa mencarikannya seseorang yang bisa dijadikan teman untuk anaknya." Ucap heechul panjang lebar. "kau tau kan? Kekasih anaknya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan? Dan, yang kudengar dari ceritanya, kekasihnya itu sangat mirip dengan wookie." Heechul menjedakan kalimatnya. "sejak saat itu, ia berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek terhadap sekitarnya.

"dan ia juga mengatakan, anaknya menolak semua orang yang dipanggil oleh nya untuk menjadi teman anaknya. Tapi, ia selalu menolaknya. Jadi, hanya wookie yang dapat merubah sifat anaknya kembali karena wookie sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya." Ucap heechul kepada suaminya. "Ini seperti perjodohan. Dia menjodohkan putra kita pada putranya." Ucap hankyung-appa kim sambil membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya yang sudah ia siapkan. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." heechul ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang suami dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"jaljayo." Cup. Hankyung mencium kening sang istri dan segera memasuki alam mimpi.

**. **

**.**

**411**

**.**

**.**

**#At Seoul.**

Kini ryeowook sudah berada di seoul. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. 'sudah jam 5 sore' ryeowook bergumam saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 4 sore.

'sebaiknya aku segera mencari apartement nya.' Ryeowook berjalan dari terminal sambil menyeret kopernya menuju halte bus.

Sudah 20 menit ryeowook menunggu bus yang akan menganatarkannya ke tempat tujuan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun bus yang berhenti di halte tersebut. 'sebaiknya aku naik taksi saja.' Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi karena bus yang ia tunggu tak datang juga.

"ahjussi, antarkan aku ke alamat ini ne." ucap ryeowook pada supir taksi. "baiklah tuan."

Selama di perjalan menuju tempat tujuan, ryeowook memandang kota seoul dengan takjub. "Kyeopta" ucapnya tanpa sadar. "apa kau baru sekali ini ke seoul tuan?" tanya sang supir saat melihat ryeowook yang takjub dengan pemandangan kota seoul.

"ah ya ahjussi. Aku berasal dari incheon." Ucap ryeowook pada sang supir. Mereka berdua begitu asik mengobrol hingga ryeowook tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai ditujuannya. "ah kita sudah sampai tuan." Ucap sang ahjussi pada ryeowook.

"gamsahamnida ahjussi" setelah membayar ongkos taksi dan mengucapkan terima kasih, ryeowook segera masuk kedalam gedung yang sangat besar yang terdapat banyak sekali jendela yang ryeowook yakini gedung ini adalah sebuah apartement yang sangat elit.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju lift dan ia menekan tombol dengan huruf 15. Setelah sampai di lantai 15, ryeowook segera mencocokkan nomor yang ada di kertas yang ia genggam sekarang.

'Nomor 411. Apakah benar ini?' ryeowook mencoba mencocokkan nomor yang ada di kertas tersebut pada pintu yang beradadi depannya. 'sepertinya iya.'

Ting tong

Ryeowook memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu. Lama tak ada sahutan dari dalam. "apa benar ini kamarnya?" ucap ryeowook entah pada siapa. Tak lama, terdengar dari dalam seseorang membuka pintu.

Clek~

Ryeowook segera memberi salam kepada seorang pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Annyeong Haseyo~"

"Ryeowookie?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Annyeong ^^. Saya membawa ff baru yaitu sequel dari ff 'The One I Love'. Saya tau gk ada yang minta sequelnya :v . ohya disini saya akan menjelaskan umur para pair dalam ff ini **

**-Kim Jong Woon (25 tahun) **

**-Kim Ryeowook (21 tahun) **

**-Lee Sungmin (22 tahun) **

**-Kim MinRi (18 tahun) **

**Saya kagak pandai buat kata-kata :3 jadi, nyambung atau kagak ni ff tetap ninggalin jejak ya ^^ .**

**Gomawo sudah baca ff GaJe ini ^^**

**Gamsahamnida. Xie Xie. Thank You dan Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong haseyo ^^

Saya bawa next chapter **The One I Love**. Masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? ohya dan terimakasih udah ninggalin reviewnya ^^. Dari pada lama-lama, langsung aja baca cerita ya ^^

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung **

**Kim Ryeowook **

**Other's **

**Genre : Romance **

**.**

**Typo (s), ooc **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**. **

Sebelumnya...

Ryeowook memencet bel yang berada disamping pintu. Lama tak ada sahutan dari dalam. "apa benar ini kamarnya?" ucap ryeowook entah pada siapa. Tak lama, terdengar dari dalam sesorang membuka pintu.

Clek ~

Ryeowook segera memberi salam kepada seorang pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Annyeong haseyo~"

"Ryeowookie?"

**.**

**411**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Yesung begitu terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika ia melihat sosok yang sangat dia cintai ada didepan matanya.

"Ryeowookie?"

"ne? kau mengenalku tuan?" begitu pun dengan ryeowook. ia juga terkejut saat 'orang itu' memanggil namanya. Sedangkan dia baru saja bertemu dengan yesung baru kali ini.

"a-aniya." Ucap yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia kembali mengingat kekasihnya.

"apa benar ini aparementnya Kim Jong Woon?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung membiarkan sifat aneh yesung-menurutnya.

"Ne aku sendiri. kau orang yang akan bekerja disini?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook sambil melihat penampilan ryeowook dari atas ke bawah. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ucapan yesung itu benar. "tapi, maaf saja aku tidak butuh asisten rumah tangga. Dan kau silahkan pergi"

BLAM!

Yesung menutup pintu apartementnya dengan kencang dan membiarkan ryeowook berdiri didepan pintu apartement dengan wajah pabbonya. "Apa katanya? Kembali? Apa dia tidak tau jarak incheon dan seoul itu cukup jauh?" ryeowook terus merutuki sang pemilik apartement hingga ponselnya berdering memberhentikan kegiatannya. Ternyata yang menelfonnya adalah sang umma.

"Yeoboseo."

'Yeoboseo. Wookie, kau sudah tiba diapartementnya?'

"Ne umma aku sudah sampai diaparementnya, dan aku juga diusir olehnya."

'Jinja? Baiklah, nanti umma bicarakan pada umma jong woon.'

Pip

Panggilan itu pun terputus dan ryeowook kembali kegiatan semulanya yaitu merutuki sang pemilik apartement. "Dasar orang aneh. Awas saja, aku tidak akan mau bekerja denganmu walaupun kau memohon kepadaku." Setelah mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut, Ryeowook menyeret kembali kopernya menuju lantai dasar atau mungkin mencari cafe atau kedai-kedai yang ada dipinggir jalan untuk mengisi perutnya yang dari tadi meronta ronta diminta untuk diisi.

**Di lain tempat... **

Yesung bersantai diruang tengah apartementnya. Apartement yesung terbilang mewah dan cukup besar jika dihuni seorang diri, seperti Yesung. Ia hanya diam sambil memandang sebuah figura yang terdapat 2 orang –namja &amp; yeoja- berfoto bersama dengan sang yeoja tersenyum begitu manis begitupun dengan sang namja. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu chagiya. Tapi, dia bukan seorang yeoja melainkan namja." Setelah itu yesung berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**. **

** 411 **

**.**

Ryeowook kini berada di sebuah kedai ramen yang terletak cukup dekat dengan lokasi apartement yesung. Baru saja ryeowook akan memasuki mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan. Ternyata yang menghubunginya saat ini ada adalah ummanya.

"yeoboseo umma."

'wookie, kau dimana? Ummanya jongwoon sudah menunggumu di depan apartement jongwoon. Cepat temui dia.'

Pip

Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan cengo dan tak lama ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal dengan sang umma. "umma, kau selalu seenaknya. Bahkan aku belum memasuki satu sendok pun mie ramen ini dan umma menyuruhku kembali ke apartement yang membuatku kesal itu." ryeowook berbicara sendiri melihat layar ponselnya dan kini beralih ke semangkuk mie ramen yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan sedih. "Mianhae ramen. Aku tidak jadi memakanmu". Setelah menaruh beberapa uang, ryeowook kembali menyeret kopernya menuju ke apartement yang telah membuatnya kesal.

Skip Time

Ting~

Ryeowook keluar dari lift dan ia dapat melihat seseorang berdiri didepan apartement tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan ryeowook menyeret kopernya kearah seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

"Kau kim ryeowook?" ryeowook memberhentikan langkahnya saat seorang yeoja datang menghampirinya. "N-ne." balas ryeowook dengan nada gugup. "ah maafkan sikap yesung yang mengusirmu." Oh ternyata yeoja paruh baya ini umma yesung atau kim jong woon. "Ne, Gweanchana ahjumma." Jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum kepada umma yesung-leeteuk.

"ayo kita masuk." Leeteuk menarik tangan ryeowook dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartement mewah itu. tentu saja terlebih dahulu leeteuk memasuki kode pintunya.

**.**

** 411 **

**.**

Kini yesung telah selesai mandi dan ia sudah terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya, ia dikejutkan oleh ummanya yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari yesung berdiri saat ini.

"Kapan umma tiba?" tanya yesung pada leeteuk dan kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping leeteuk. "Kenapa kau mengusirnya?" tanya leeteuk pada anaknya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya umma. Aku tak buuh asissten rumah tangga. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya." Ucap yesung pada sang umma. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna merah itu.

"Apa salahnya kau memiliki asissten rumah tangga yesung-ie~. Itu akan memudahkan mu." Leeeuk mengikuti yesung dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu tentunya masih memegang tangan ryeowook. "aku bisa mengatasinya umma." Ujar yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang umma.

"Haaahh~ umma tak mau kau menolaknya yesung-ah. Mulai saat ini, anak ini akan menjadi asisten di apartementmu." Ucap leeteuk menunjuk ke arah ryeowook. dan yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dari ummanya ke ryeowook.

"Wook-ah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap lembut leeteuk. Ryeowook berdiri dan membungkuk kepada orang yang ada didepannya – yesung-. "annyeong, Kim Ryeowook Imnida." Ucap ryeowook pada yesung.

"nah ryeowook, mulai sekarang kau bekerja di apartement yesung sebagai asissten rumah tangga. Mianhae, ahjumma mempekerjakanmu ini." ucap leeeteuk dengan nada sedih. "Gweanchana ahjumma. Umma juga sudah mengatakannya padaku." Ujar ryeowook pada leeteuk dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang manis.

Ryeowook tidak menyadari sejakt adi yesung memperhatikannya dengan intens. "Haaahh~ terserah umma saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Yesung berlalu dari ruang tengah menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya, yesung tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya termenung dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Itu bukan kekasihmu yesung. Walaupun wajahnya mirip, tapi ia itu namja bukan yeoja." Yesung terus saja melamun hingga suara ketukan menyadarkannya.

Tok.. tok..

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" yesung mengenal suara itu. Walaupun baru beberapa menit, ia sudah hafal suara namja manis itu.

Clek~

"Apa kau bilang?" bukannya keluar, yesung tetap saja berada didalam. "aish... aku sudah terburu-buru"

Brak!

Blam!

Dengan tak sopannya, ryoeowook masuk kedalam dan mendorong yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak elitnya. Yesung hanya diam berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah bodohnya. "apa apaan dia?" yesung kembali ke ruang tengah tempat ummanya berada. Tapi, ia tak menemukan sang umma di sana.

"Haahh~ leganya." Yesung membalik kan badannya ke arah suara. "Ah maaf soal tadi." Ucap ryeowook membungkuk. "Kemana umma?" tanya yesung tanpa menjawab ucap ryeowook.

"ahjumma sudah kembali. Katanya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap ryeowook masih berada di posisinya. "Ck." Yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi, saat akan membuka pintu, suara ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yesung-ssi. Kamarku dimana?" tanya ryeowook polos. Yesung menutup matanya sejenak untuk menetralkan emosinya. "kamarmu ada disana." Tunjuk yesung pada sebuah pintu bercat cream yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. "Dan jangan mengangguku."

BLAM!

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa dia? Dia sangat aneh. Ck." Ryeowook menyeret kopernya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ditunjuk yesung tadi.

**.**

** 411 **

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama ungu sutranya. Ia membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia masak untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi belum di isinya. Tapi tidak ada apa apa di dalam kulkas membuat ryeowook menghembuskan nafas berat. "dia tidak mempunyai apa apa dikulkas? Lalu apa yang ia makan?" ryeowook terus mencari-cari disetiap lemari yang ada di dapur.

"Nah~ untung ada kau tuan ramen." Ryeowook menemukan sebungkus ramen di atas rak yang cukup tinggi. Dengan sedikit menjijit ryeowook berusaha mengambil bungkus ramen tersebut. Salahkan tubuhnya yang sangat pendek itu. saat tangannya sudah mencapai bungkus ramen, suara seseorang mengejutkannya dan entah sejak kapan, ada linangan minyak muncul membuat ryeowook terpeleset dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"KYAAA!"

**.**

** 411 **

**.**

Yesung saat belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal jarum panjang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengantuk. Yesung bangun dari berbaringannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Clek~

Yesung membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Tapi saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat seseorang sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Yesung berjalan mendekat dan ia mengenal postur tubuh ini. 'apa yang ia lakukan larut malam begini?' tanya yesung membantin. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengucap...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" yesung tau orang itu terkejut dengan munculnya ia secara tiba-tiba. Yesung melihat ada genangan minyak tepat didekat kaki namja itu,langsung saja yesung berteriak saat namja itu membalikkan badannya.

"Hey, awas.."

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**Jeng jeng jeng :D saya membawa chapter 2. Apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini? semoga ada :D . **

**Terimakasih udah baca ff ini dan jangan lupa, seperti bisa a:D tinggalkan komentar kalian tentang ff ini. oke ^^ **

**Terimakasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung**

**Kim Ryeowook **

**Other's **

**Genre : Romance **

**.**

**Typo (s), ooc **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

Sebelumnya...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" yesung tau orang itu terkejut dengan munculnya ia secara tiba-tiba. Yesung melihat ada genangan minyak tepat didekat kaki namja itu,langsung saja yesung berteriak saat namja itu membalikkan badannya.

"Hey, awas.."

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

.

** The One I Love **

**. **

BRUK!

PRANG!

Ryeowook terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan bokongnya yang mencium lantai terlebih dulu, dan tak lupa pula gelas yang tanpa di sengaja tersenggol oleh tangan ryeowook terjatuh.

"Aww.. appo~" ryeowook mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya sambil mengusap bagian belakangnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh. "YAA! Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" setelah berhasil berdiri, ryeowook langsung memarahi yesung karena namja itu hanya berdiam diri saat melihat ryeowook terjatuh.

Yesung menatap datar kepada objek yang berada di depannya. "Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kau tidak lihat, kau berhasil membuat dapurku berantakkan." Ucap yesung tak kalah dingin. Dan berhasil membuat nyali ryeowook menciut saat ingin kembali memarahi yesung. "Belum ada beberapa hari kau bekerja disini atau bahkan kau belum bekerja disini sudah membuat dapurku berantakan. Bagaimana kalau sudah berhari-hari atau berbulan-bulan? Ku yakin apartementku akan menjadi kapal pecah." Lanjut yesung dengan kalimat pedasnya.

"Mianhae yesung-ssi. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap ryeowook pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedang takut melihat wajah yesung. "aku akan membersihkannya." Lanjut ryeowook memungut pecahan gelas kaca yang pecah karenannya.

"Biarkan aku yang membersihkannya." Yesung berjalan kearah ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan kecil ryeowook agar berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" lanjut yrsung sambil memungut pecahan kaca tersebut. Sedangkan ryeowook? ia merasa bersalah kepada yesung, karena ia sudah membuat dapur namja tampan itu berantakkan dengan cara berdiri di belakang yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "tidak ada" jawab ryeowook dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Kriuukkk~

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu. "Duduklah. Aku akan memasak makanan untukmu, aku tidak mau kau kembali membuat kacau didapurku."

** The One I Love **

Yesung kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa semangkuk bubur. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa yesung membuatkan ryeowook bubur di malam hari, jawabannya karena yesung hanya bisa membuat bubur dan mie instan.

"kenapa kau membuatkan bubur? Aku kan sedang tidak sakit." Ryeowook menatap yesung dengan wajah bingungnya saat yesung memberinya semangkuk bubur.

"kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa membuangnya." Ucap yesung dengan nada datarnya. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, yesung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk kembali istirahat yang sempat terganggu oleh ulah ryeowook.

Blam.

Ryeowook menatap kepergian yesung sampai namja tampan itu tidak kelihaan karena ia telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "ckck... dia memang aneh." Ryeowook menatap makanan yang ada di depannya. "kalau dibuang sayang. Ya sudah lah." Ryeowook tetap memakan bubur buatan yesung hingga habis.

"Ah~ kenyang nya" ryeowook bersandar di kursi makan sehabis memakan bubur buatan yesung. Ryeowook melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dekat dapur. "eh, sudah tengahn malam rupanya." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat agar esok hari badannya fit melakukan pekerjaan pertamanya.

** The One I Love **

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitas, begitu pun dengan namja tampan ini 'Yesung'. Ia telah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja putih dibalut dengan jas hitam dasi senada dan celana panjang berwarna hitam senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

Clek~

Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan paginya. Tapi, saat ia melewati meja makan, ia melihat sepiring roti panggang.

"Jong Woon-ssi kau sudah bangun?" suara seseorang membuat yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. 'ah aku lupa sekarang aku tidak sendiri lagi.' Yesung membatin. Yesung hanya diam dan menarik kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Mianhae aku hanya bisa membuatkan roti panggang. Karena di dalam kulkas mu tidak ada bahan makanan." Ucap ryeowook sambil membawakan secangkir kopi panas ke hadapan yesung. "Duduklah." Ryeowook mendudukan tubuh yesung di kursi makan secara paksa.

"Jika kau hanya diam berdiri sambil menatap makananmu, maka kau akan terlambat." Ryeowook pun duduk di depan yesung dan memakan sarapannya.

"Ekhem, Kau cukup panggil yesung saja." Ucap yesung memecahkan keheningan. "Emm... baiklah." Kembali keheningan melanda ke dua namja ini.

Yesung melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan namja ampan itu. ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan sesuatu kepada ryeowook.

"Apa ini?" tanya ryeowook sambil memegang benda itu. "Itu kartu kredit. Kau gunakan itu untuk membeli barang-barang yang tidak ada di apartement." Yesung segera keluar dari apartementnya dan meninggalkan ryeowook sendirian.

"Dia itu pelit sekali berekspresi". Setelah selesai memakan sarapan paginya, ryeowook segera membersihkan meja makan tersebut dan membawa piring dan kelas kotor sekaligus mencucinya. Setelah itu, ia membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di dialam apartement yesung kecuali kamar milik yesung, karena ryeowook tau jika itu adalah ruangan pribadi yesung.

Saat ryeowook sedang membersihkan lantai, tanpa di sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah figura membuat figura tersebut jatuh.

"Aish.. dasar ceroboh" ryeowook segera mengambil figura tersebut dan kembali meletakkan pada tempat semula. Setelah meletakkannya, ia memandang figura tersebut cukup lama. "Dia canti sekali. Apakah dia kekasihnya yesung?" ryeowook bertanya entah kepada siapa. "Mungkin saja" ryeowook kembali melakukan pekerjaan nya yang tadi berhenti karena memandang sebuah figura foto.

** The One I Love **

Setelah selesai membersihkan apartement yesung, ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"hah~ lelahnya." Ryeowook melirik ke arah jam dinding sejenak kemuadian dia menutup kedua matanya sebentar. "baru jam 11. Sebaiknya aku ke supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang yang di butuhkan." Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai, ryeowook berjalan ke luar apartement yesung dan menaiki lift agar sampai di lantai dasar. Sepertinya ada yan di lupakan oleh ryeowook.

Ryeowook memilih jalan kaki dari pada naik angkutan umum. Karena baginya berjalan kaki sangat sehat.

Saat telah sampai di supermarket, ryeowook langsung mengambil troli dan mulai berkeliling super market. Ia mengambil daging, sayur, buah-buahan dan lain-lain yang dianggapnya perlu. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah troli yang berisi barang-barang berbelanjanya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" Ryeowook langsung mendorong trolinya menuju kasir untuk segera di bayarnya.

Skip

Setelah selesai, ryeowook keluar dari supermarket dan berjalan menuju apartement yesung sambil menenteng barang-barang berbelanjanya. Saat ia tengah berjalan, seseorang menabraknya dan menyebabkan barang belanjaannya jatuh.

"Ah.. maaf tuan." Ryeowook memungut barang-barang yang berserakan gara-gara ia di tabrak oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Namun, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau.. sungmin kan?" tanya ryeowook dengan hati-hati. Orang itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang di tabraknya.

"Bagai- wookie?" , "Sungmin hyung?" langsungnya ryeowook memeluk namja yang di panggilnya sungmin hyung itu. "waahh~ wookie bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? apa yang kau lakukan disini? " sungmin langsung memberikannya pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada ryeowook. sedangkan ryeowook memutar matanya jengah.

"Oh ayolah hyung, bisakah kita mencari tempat untuk mengobrol?" ucap ryeowook pada sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa dan mengajak ryeowook ke cafe yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

**Evanesce's Cafe**

Disinilah mereka berada. Makan sambil melepas rindu. "wookie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan hyung." Sungmin kembali mengingatkan ryeowook tentang pertanyaannya. "Umma mengizinkan aku bekerja disini." ucap ryeowook sambil memakan cake yang di pesankan oleh sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya sungmin lagi. "umma memberi aku izin karena temannya." Lanjut ryeowook. "Lalu, bagaimana kamar Minri, umma dan appa?" tanya sungmin lagi. "mereka baik saja" ucap ryeowook. sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia mengerti.

"Lalu, kau bekerja di mana hyung?" kini ryeowook mengajukan pertanyaannya kepada sungmin.

"awalnya aku bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran, lalu ada yang menawarkan ku pekerjaan." Ucap sungmin santai. "pekerjaan apa?" ucap ryeowook lagi. "Molla, aku hanya di suruh datang ke tempat yang di katannya. Besok siang" ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya menandakan ia mengerti.

Dan mereka kini saling bersenda gurau sebagai rasa rindu.

** The One I Love **

Yesung sedang memeriksa berkas yang di berikan oleh sekretarisnya. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Brak

Yesung menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"MWO?" orang itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa yang ersedia di ruangan yesung.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" ucap yesung yang tau apa maksud dari kedatangan orang itu.

"dia mencari orang untuk menggantikannya yang akan pergi sebentar lagi." Ucap orang itu dengan wajah kesalnya. "Lalu?" ucap yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop miliknya.

"aish.. kau kan tau kalau aku tidak suka dengan orang baru." Orang itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. "Tak kenal, maka tak sayang" ucap yesung pada sepupunya.

"Aish.. terserah kau lah hyung. Dan biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Yesung tersenyum samar melihat wajah kesal sepupunya .

Kembali kedua namja tampan ini melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Yesung kembali dengan berkasnya, dan Kyuhyun –sepupu yesung- kembali dengan alam mimpinya.

Skip Time

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kyuhyun sudah kembali 2 jam yang lalu. Yesung pun bersiap-siap pulang ke apartementnya untuk segera mengistirahatkan badannya.

Ia masuk ke dalam lift gara sampai di basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia melajukan mobilnya membelah kota seoul yang saat sedang di guyur hujan lebat dan membuat suhu udara menjadi dingin.

Tak lebih satu jam, ia telah tiba di basement apartementnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera menaiki lift menuju kamar apartemennya. Saat ia telah tiba di lantai 15, ia menatap bingung dengan seseorang yang duduk pintu apartementnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, yesung menghampiri orang itu. 'dia siapa?' ucap yesung membatin. "Hey.. kau siapa?" yesung mencoba membangunkan orang itu dengan pelan.

"eughh~" orang itu melenguh karena seseorang membangunkannya. Saat orang itu membuka maanya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah yesung, yesung begiu terkejut saat melihat orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Annyeong ^^ . saya kembali dengan kelanjutan cerita 'The One I Love'. Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya? *gk -_- yaudah gkpp :D . bagaimana menurut kalian cerita in i? Makin hancur kah? Menurut saya iya :D. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^**

**Thank's udah baca ff ini ^^ **


End file.
